Calendar Boy
by butterbeerforbreakfast
Summary: Muggle AU. Harry's a firefighter just trying to do his job, his co-workers on the other hand see him more of a poster boy. Extremely fluffy H/G. Mild swearing.


**A/N:** This was inspired by a reviewer on my last story who hoped my Harry would die. Well after I finished laughing, my first thought was, why would I kill him? He and Ginny hadn't even met again lol. My second was, if I wanted to, I could turn Harry into a muggle firefighter who poses in calendars. So, on a super boring train ride recently, I did.

 _Robards, no scratch that, Robastard_ , Harry thought angrily as he made his way to some photo studio located near Covent Garden.

His temper just got worse as he tried to meander his way through what felt like thousands of people. _Tourists_ , he thought shaking his head at their absurdity. _Heaven forbid they miss taking a photo of a street sign_ , as yet another one just stopped in front of him, turned and selfied themselves to catch the Bow St street sign just behind them.

Harry's day had started just fine. First day back after a five-day weekend which he had spent with his family. He couldn't remember having such a good time. Everyone was over including his godson Teddy, who he adored more than almost anyone else in the entire world. The usual ribbing from at least three of the men present, including his own father, regarding his need to get a leg over, to which Harry simply rolled his eyes citing his work schedule as a hindrance. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't date. _There was what's-her-name, some four odd months ago,_ he conceded, _OK, maybe they had a point_.

The women however, would just pat his cheek, tell him how handsome he was and, in his mother's case, tell him she wasn't getting any younger and she did actually want to enjoy her time as a grandmother. Harry did laugh at that. She was barely in her mid-forties, so he assured her there was plenty of time for that.

Harry had over-indulged for sure; alcohol, food and stories of his parents high school days, but honestly, he couldn't get enough, even when Sirius would tell the same story he had heard a hundred times already.

To make up for this, he had woken early that morning and went for a run. Something he strived to do every morning but had neglected the last couple of days. His usual coffee shop he would stop at after these runs, had his coffee ready for him to simply collect as they had seen him jog past earlier. The cute junior florist he would jog past was also out, placing freshly arranged baskets on the steps of the shop. Not that he had ever spoken to her, but he would always take a quick peek. All in all, it marked the beginning of a good day.

Then he was blind-sided when he got to work.

* * *

'Potter!'

 _Great_. Harry stalked up the stairwell to his boss's office, where he then heard the 'exciting' news. A calendar, this had to be joke. He peered out of Robards window and noticed the others were looking everywhere except into the office he was currently standing in.

'Harry, you know all the proceeds go into equipment we could never afford otherwise.' Robards advised. 'It's for a great cause.' Here he paused a tad too melodramatically for Harry's taste. 'Us.'

'Why me?' Harry countered. 'Here I was thinking you all liked me and instead, you're all a bunch of backstabbing gits.'

Robards laughed, holding up his hands. 'Hey, I had no idea they even sent your photo in until last Wednesday when I got the email. Let alone, you were one of the 'chosen ones'.'

'You didn't think to tell me this earlier? Like, oh I don't know, last Wednesday?'

'No, you wouldn't have come in.' Harry grumbled a tiny 'you bet your arse,' Robards continued ignoring Harry, 'besides, this isn't about you, it's about the team.'

Harry knew pleading his case would just fall on deaf ears. Robards thought it was great, banging on about Harry 'letting down the team', it was 'too late to get someone else' and 'giving back to the department'.

'Ridiculous, that's what this is.' Harry said storming out the door, making sure it slammed a little harder than normal. He could hear Robards laughing. _Bastard_.

What were his parents going to think? Shit, _Sirius_ , that thought alone put a shiver up his spine and not in a good way. They would take the mickey out of him for the rest of his living days. Even Remus and Tonks, well especially Tonks, would no doubt never let him live this down.

Stepping down from the bottom step he could see his work mates, no _backstabbing gits_ , look to the floor. Harry went and got his wallet from his locker, then called out, 'I just want to say I hate you all!'

He had just shut the door to the station and that was when he heard it. Uproarious laughter. Harry fumed.

So that was how he found himself out the front of a photo studio with no other details except for 'Colin', '12.30 pm' and the address.

Harry made his way up to the second floor and found the correct studio he was after.

'Ginny, can you grab the spare battery pack for me?' Harry heard someone call out as he tentatively knocked on the open door. Looking in, all he saw was long red hair.

'Sure thing,' answered a feminine voice, then he saw the petite redhead turn to him, her eyes going wide. 'Oh, um … come in. Harry, right?'

Harry just stared. _She is gorgeous_ , was all his brain could filter until he shook his head clear, and finally answered. 'Yeah, and I'm fairly sure you're not Colin.'

'Correct, it's Ginny,' she grinned holding her hand out.

Harry grasped her hand; her grip was stronger than he thought. He smiled at that. 'Harry.'

'I know, you already told me.' Ginny laughed softly, she turned her head calling out. 'Colin, he's here.'

'Can you get him ready?'

'Can do, Boss.' Ginny still with Harry's hand in hers pulled him over to the tiny change area. 'What have you got on under your shirt?'

Harry just stared at her. She cocked an eyebrow waiting for a response. 'Oh, a vest.' Harry finally answered.

'Great,' Ginny said, pointing to the pants and boots. 'Take off your jeans and put these on. Leave the shirt here too.'

This was going to be worse than he thought, if that was possible. 'You know we don't really wear just the pants, right?' Harry said grimacing.

Ginny's bright brown eyes bore into his. 'Everyone loves a uniform, and in your case,' she brought her hand up to softly tap his chest with her finger. 'We also want to see what's underneath it.'

'This is horrifying,' was his only response, as he shook his head slowly. However, her finger that had started its journey on his chest was now moving towards his stomach. In response, the tingle that started on his lower back when her finger first touched him, now began to rise up his spine. In contrast to earlier in the day, this tingle also came with a slight purr.

Ginny smiled up at him. She was about a head shorter than he was and with her this close, he could just make out the freckles across her nose. _Perhaps this won't be so bad after all. Not that he was going to tell Robards that_ , he thought frowning again.

'You run into burning buildings for a living, pretty sure a couple of photos won't kill you.' She patted his cheek. Harry resisted the urge to lean in. Instead he just swallowed hard and kept his eyes away from peering down the front of her shirt. 'You'll be fine.'

Harry felt his face soften at her touch and the tell-tale warmth of a blush begin. He thanked every God out there that it was Summer and hopefully the colour he had attained over the last couple days, covered the red he felt would be there normally under such circumstances.

He hadn't felt like this since fifth year, what in heaven's name was wrong with him.

Harry took a quick look at himself in the mirror on the back of the door and just cringed. His jet-black hair was all over the place and his cheeks were redder than he thought. Thankfully, his jog earlier that day had him a little more 'pumped' than normal. He briefly wondered if he could get a few push ups in but just shook his head at that nonsense. 'You can do this,' he said to his reflection, before adding somewhat sarcastically, 'It's for the team.'

Harry, after finally psyching himself up, came out of the change room, and went to stand near the lights. Ginny looked up from her clipboard and took him by the elbow to stand on the 'X' he hadn't seen.

'We need you here,' Ginny said smiling and then handed him a hose and nozzle. Harry looked over the hose and nozzle he was holding, at least it was legitimate. The hose had just been cut.

Colin wandered across, turned to Harry and got right down to business. 'Colin,' he said holding out his hand, waiting for Harry to shake it. 'Right, we need you to use it just as you would on the job. I realise there is no pressure, but if you could just pretend there is, that would be great.'

'There's pressure, alright.' Harry grumbled. He looked up to see Ginny giggle but Colin wasn't.

'Shall we?' Asked Colin very business-like and the clicking of the camera commenced. Stand up, lean forward, crouch.

 _Crouch_ , what the hell kind of fire am I fighting against in this position. The quizzical look must have been more apparent, as Ginny gently advised him. 'Shows off your bum and biceps.'

'Of course,' Harry replied sarcastically but not before seeing the smile Ginny was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

Click, click, click.

'So how big is your hose?' Ginny asked peering up from the clipboard she was holding.

'Sorry?' Harry groaned internally at possibly the worse pick-up line he had ever heard. But it did make him smile.

'Your hose. How big is it?' Ginny asked slowly, her brow creased slightly, as she looked at him as though he was slightly dense.

 _Shit, she was serious_ , Harry thought. 'About 15 metres.'

Harry watched her smile slightly and take some more notes. Colin was now swapping the lenses over, so he leaned back against the white box he had been sitting on. 'So how many more of these have you got to go?'

Colin looked up distractedly, 'You're the last one.' Then went back to his camera. He took a few more photos, then turned back to Harry and got back to work.

'Vest off,' Colin said looking through the view finder. Harry pulled his vest from out of his pants and took it off in one fell swoop. Ginny walked over to retrieve it from him. Harry watched her fold it carefully and take it into the tiny dressing room.

Colin then came over with an atomiser. 'Here use this.'

'What?' Harry said alarmed. No, this was not happening. He was going to kill his team. Apparently, it could get worse.

Ginny had now come back and took the bottle from Colin. 'Here,' and then commenced to spray his upper body and arms.

'Are you going to rub it in?' Harry asked her, thinking this may get her back for the whole hose issue. There was no possible way she had been serious about that.

'No need, it should look just like that.' Ginny just grinned cheekily and then walked back over to stand next to Colin again.

'OK, can I get you to tilt your head down, and just look up with your eyes.' Colin asked and Harry complied. He tried to discretely look over to where Ginny was standing and saw her staring at him.

'What's wrong?' Harry mouthed at her. He could feel his face burning up again.

'Nothing,' she mouthed back, smiling shyly. 'Nothing at all.'

Click, click, click.

Although embarrassed beyond all belief, he was secretly enjoying the view he had from this side of the camera.

A phone pinged bringing Harry out of his reverie, he watched as Ginny reached into her pocket pulling out her mobile. 'Shit, mum wants me for dinner Sunday. Apparently, Ron's found a girlfriend and is bringing her home.'

'Wow, must be serious,' Colin laughed. Harry had no idea who this Ron was, must be her brother.

Ginny pouted. 'I know, but the drive is a killer. I might take the train instead.'

'At least then you could read or something, besides do you really need the fines?' Colin quipped.

'Shut it.' Ginny scowled but Harry could make out the small smirk appearing.

Harry looked over to the two. There was a definite familiarity between the two, however, it was clear they weren't romantically involved or Colin would be going with her, surely. Well that and the looks she had been giving him would definitely not come from someone standing right next to her boyfriend. There was no ring but he had no idea how he was going to suss her relationship status out. He never had an issue with other girls he would meet at the pub, although when three or four of his team did manage to get there, they usually weren't alone long before some group of women would come up to them.

Colin had stopped and was adjusting the lighting when Ginny piped up. 'I really need a coffee. Colin? Harry?' Ginny asked getting her bag and propping it over her shoulder.

'I'm fine,' Harry answered.

'Yes, please,' Colin answered.

Ginny walked over to where Harry was now leaning against a ladder. 'You're doing great for a calendar virgin?'

Harry spluttered out a laugh and then looked at her smirking. 'Why how many of these have you done?'

'Three.' Ginny smiled over her shoulder and began her commence out the door and down the stairs.

'Milk, no sugar.' Colin yelled out to her and then laughed at the perplexed look on Harry's face. 'She's a footballer. Miss August. Girls in Football. Chances are you probably have the calendar at your station.'

'No, our fire safety inspector made us remove it. We hadn't made it to August yet.' Harry replied making a note to definitely check it out though. Besides no one needed July any more if 'Miss August' was to accidentally go missing.

'So are you two …?' Harry started. Well, Harry figured he'd start here and work his way up to the real question he wanted to ask.

'Uh no,' Colin answered, standing on a small step ladder and began to check the lights, 'Tall, _dark_ and handsome, is her preference.' Colin looked down at Harry, and with a small smirk muttered what sounded like. 'With bright green eyes apparently.'

Harry quickly looked away, suddenly finding the back wall very interesting. 'So, she doesn't work for you?'

'No, my usual assistant called in _sick_.' Colin gestured drinking and rolled his eyes. 'Ginny doesn't live far. I called. She came.'

'So how did you two meet? Do you come from …?' Harry really wanted to know her relationship status but was honestly finding it hard to just ask. He was 22, for goodness sake, not 15. What was wrong with him?

Colin laughed and Harry felt his face heat again, 'No, I don't come from _Devon_. I was the photographer for her first shoot and we just hit it off.'

'Right', was all Harry could mumble out. 'Are we nearly done here yet?'

'Just a couple more.' Colin responded.

Harry was surprised at Ginny's quick return. She held up her phone in answer to his unasked question. 'Apped it.'

Setting the tray of two coffees down, Ginny turned to Colin. 'Are we nearly done here yet?'

Colin smirked at the two of them and just shook his head. 'Soon. Grab the axe.'

'Really?' Harry questioned his brow now furrowed. How did worst just get replaced?

Click, click, click.

Picking up her clipboard, Ginny turned back to Harry, biting her lower lip for a moment. Harry noticed the tiny upturn of that lip before, 'So how many fires have you … extinguished?'

Harry watched as Colin turned to Ginny. He couldn't see the look on his face but Ginny simply smiled innocently. Pen poised just above the clipboard waiting for his response.

'A few.' Harry smirked, he was certain she was taking the piss now. 'You know we love to put out … fires that is.'

Ginny did blush at that one and raised an eyebrow. Harry watched her eyes taking on a mischievous glint. 'I'm sure you do.'

Colin snorted, making a show of rolling his eyes. 'OK, I think we are done here. Thanks for your time, Harry.'

Harry went back to the change area to get redressed, while Ginny and Colin began to pack away the lighting and other props used. Harry had started to button his shirt when he saw Ginny walk over to Colin and hug him.

'I can't thank you enough for this, Ginny,' Colin said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 'Although I could have done without the show.'

'Trust me Colin, the pleasure was all mine.' Ginny replied a huge smile on her face. She then turned and winked at Harry before picking her bag up off the floor. 'I think it's going to be July all next year for me.'

Harry watched her walk away. _Say something, anything_ , his mind pleaded. But his nerves got the better of him.

Harry got close enough to the clipboard that Ginny had been studiously writing all over to see that there was nothing on it. _Cheeky witch_ , he thought as he smiled widely, placing his hands on the table in front of him. Plucking every ounce of courage, he knew he had, he looked up to where Colin was now packing away his camera. 'Hey Colin, can I get Ginny's number off you?'

'Oh, um, I don't think that would be a good idea.' Colin replied frowning but then he grinned. 'But I will give her yours, if you want?'

* * *

 _ **Four days later ...**_

Harry got the text he had been anxiously waiting for.

 _So, there's no fire, yet ;) but I am about to embark on a 3½ hour train ride, think you can rescue me from the total and utter boredom I am about to face?_

He had no idea what he was getting into with this little redheaded beauty, but he couldn't wait to find out.

 _I think I'm up to it!_ He quickly texted back. A huge grin now appearing on his face.

* * *

 _ **Four months later …**_

Two women entered their small Harrow apartment.

'Hurry up'.

The brown-haired woman gave her friend a look of contempt but ripped the plastic off hurriedly anyway.

'OK. Let's see what we've got', flip, 'no', flip, 'ohh maybe', flip, 'eh', flip, 'not bad', flip, 'eh', flip, 'definitely no', flip …

The raven-haired woman's eyes went wide. 'Yes.'

The brown-haired woman simply looked at her, raised an eyebrow and using a garish pink manicured finger nail pointed to the corner. 'Sorry, Romilda.'

Relationship status: _**Recently engaged**_

'Lucky Bitch.'


End file.
